


A Hand To Hold

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Flufftober, Hands, M/M, Pillow Talk?, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Alec wants Magnus to make a promise.





	A Hand To Hold

Alec sighed, his arms, which were wrapped around Magnus' chest, tugging Magnus in closer to his chest. Magnus seemed to fit perfectly against him when they spooned, Magnus' back to Alec's chest. "Hey Magnus," Alec murmured into his ear, his breath ghosting over Magnus' skin, causing him to shiver. "I want you to promise something." Alec pressed his lips against Magnus' shoulder after he spoke, giving him a few soft kisses.

"Mmm? What is it?" Magnus turned in his arms so he was facing Alec, and pressed a kiss to his eyelids, before setting back a little to watch Alec, waiting for his answer.

"I just, I want you to promise that you'll hold my hand whenever I'm scared?" Alec asked nervously. He knew it sounded silly, Alec almost never got scared, but it was still something he wanted answering.

Magnus frowned as he leant up off of the bed, moving so his head was directly above Alec's and they were looking into each other's eyes. "What's this about, Alexander?" He asked softly.

"Just promise me, Magnus, please?"

"You never need an excuse to hold my hand, Alec," Magnus said, giving him a soft, chaste kiss before lying back in his arms, facing him this time. "So yes, I promise to hold your hand if you ever get scared, not that that ever happens," he added with a grin,

"Okay," Alec smiled a little, shifting his hands around until he slid his right hand down Magnus' left arm, their hands linking once he reached the end.

"What is it?" Magnus asked, giving Alec's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm scared that, if I let your hand go, you'll disappear," Alec responded softly, his breath brushing against Magnus' earlobe again as he spoke.

Magnus chuckled quietly and leaned up again, their lips meeting in a calm kiss as their bodies melted against each other, Magnus raised their joined hands up, caressing Alec's cheek with the back of his hand, before moving his lips to Alec's fingers, kissing each one, his eyes remaining focused on Alec. "Alexander, I promise I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
